


Oh, Captain!

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, M/M, sub!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin always had a thing for authority figures. For Merlin, there was nothing better than seducing a powerful man, and putting him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 1: Authority  
> I bet no one thought I would ever do porn, but here comes the kink and I'm embracing it wholeheartedly. My next chunk of posts will be for Pornalot 2016 (just to let you know). I also bet you'll be surprised that they won't all be merthur (*GASP*).  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Merlin always had a thing for authority figures. For Merlin, there was nothing better than seducing a powerful man, and putting him in his place. He was drawn them like a moth to a flame. The more power he held, the better. Merlin had a skill at finding a powerful man who wanted and needed to be taught to walk on his knees. By the time Merlin was halfway through with them, they were putty in his hands.

Arthur was Merlin's pièce de résistance.

When he set eyes on Arthur Pendragon, Merlin had been attending a sailor's ball as Gwen’s plus one. He had been announced as Captain Arthur Pendragon, commander of Her Royal Majesty's Albion, escorted by retired Admiral Annis Carleon. Like a hawk, Merlin's eyes latched onto him as he stepped down the staircase in his crisp black uniform with his cap under his arm and several medals adorning his wide chest.

"Don't get any ideas" Gwen had whispered to him.

Unfortunately Merlin's mind had already supplied ten different ideas with Captain Pendragon. At least four included his cap on Merlin's head and another three with the Cap's head between Merlin's thighs.

When Gwen had formally introduced them, it had been an unexpected blessing that Arthur acted like he was a gift to the Earth, fueling Merlin's fantasies even more. He postured like the world owed him for living. And oh, how Merlin latched onto his act. It didn't take long to see the insecurity underneath his talk. Merlin soon discovered how Captain Pendragon needed affectionate reassurance and a firm guiding hand. But Arthur wouldn't crumble easily under Merlin's practiced flirtations. No, Merlin had had to pull out all his tricks before he managed to take control. But once he had, Arthur was all too eager to give up all his power to Merlin.

In the nearest hotel room, Merlin stood with his white dress shirt open and untucked from his trousers. By the door where he had been told to drop to his knees, Arthur stayed completely still, though his bare chest rose quickly. Merlin touched Arthur’s cheek briefly before he plucked Arthur’s cap from his head, twirling it on his finger as he sauntered over to the bed. Leaning his hip against the bedpost, Merlin looked down at Arthur, to see that he had followed orders and hadn’t moved an inch. Merlin placed the cap on his head and said, "Come here.”

Arthur walked forward on his knees, his trousers rubbing against the carpet. When he was knelt in front of Merlin, he affectionately pressed his cheek to Merlin's thigh.

"Now, Captain" Merlin held Arthur’s chin up to ensure Arthur's eyes were on his. "Who do you take orders from?"

"You."

Merlin suddenly gripped Arthur's hair tightly, "Excuse me?"

"You, s-sir." Arthur's stutter was less from surprise and rather from a gasp of pleasure. It made Merlin's blood sing.

"Better." Merlin’s fingers loosened in Arthur’s hair and ran down to the nape of his neck. "Captain Pendragon, you have no power here. I am your commanding officer now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" Arthur's mouth was open, pressing to Merlin's trousers eagerly.

Merlin unzipped his trousers, "Hands behind your back."

Arthur crossed his wrists at the small of his back and then he went to work. His mouth was hot over the fabric of Merlin's pants and his teeth were clever as they pulled down the waistband with a careful tug. Merlin kept a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder but he didn't need the encouragement. He sucked the head of Merlin's cock in his mouth without hesitation. He was eager to please as his head bobbed up and down.

"Stop."

Arthur pulled off, his lips cherry red as he looked up at Merlin for further instruction, completely at Merlin's command.

"Strip and get on the bed." Arthur stood up and his hands fumbled over the buckle of his trousers. Once bare, he knelt with his elbows on the bed and his head hanging between broad shoulders.

Opening Arthur up was more torture for Merlin than Arthur. Merlin quaked as Arthur's muscles twitched underneath his hands. He pressed kisses to the bass of his spine, "You are doing so well, Captain." He bit down on Arthur's left arse cheek, making Arthur press back with a begging moan. Merlin couldn't wait any longer. Merlin tugged his shirt the rest of the way off, but left his trousers on with his zip down. Merlin fucked him like that. Arthur's knees spread wide as he whined with pleasure into the pillows.

When Merlin was close, he wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock with a tight grip. Arthur came barely a second later with a choked off noise. Merlin's hips stuttered in surprise, then he picked up pace and didn't stop until he came.

Lying in bed afterwards, Merlin cleaned Arthur up with a caring hand and pressed kisses all over his face and told him how perfect he had been, how Merlin absolutely couldn’t get enough of him.

Arthur hummed and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist as he kissed Merlin’s neck lazily.

When Arthur pulled back, his eyes crinkled with mirth and his fingers came up to touch the brim of his cap, still secure on Merlin’s head. "It suits you."

With a smile Merlin took it off, thumb running over the emblem on the front before tossing it onto the side table. "Maybe I can borrow it again." His question lied underneath his tone.

"God I hope so." Arthur kissed him and rolled on top of Merlin in a warm embrace.

 


End file.
